Nina Cortex
Nina cortex is Dr.Cortex's niece and a former member of The V Team. She has appared a very frequent amount of times only been accept for two stories in which she spend time with Boomer Greatest Strength: Her scientifc mind as she is higly accomplished Greatest Weakness: She gets jealous easily as Boomer and Lizbeth found out in The Grand Time Travel Adventure, Appearences The Beginning She first appeared in The Beginning as a Member of The V Team and an adversary to the heroes but she was more smarter and sane than her teammates and her advice was often ignored. Slade Strikes Back In Slade strikes back Nina returned and early on she ditched the team for it's lack of style and Fiona pushing her out of the spot light. She realized she had feelings for Boomer and she sprang him out of Lucius's trap and the two left to fight Slade and evenutally Joker together with their friends. While they didn't trust her at first, she won them over by attacking The V Team and dissing her uncle. The V Team Island Aventure She appared again in The V Team Island Adventure where She and Boomer learned of Uka Uka's plans and met the Bandicoots Crash and Coco. Then the four met the V Team and they all got into a fight and they challenged them to a race. Afterwards the issue with The Z Force they joined the team and then joined forces with Bender, Lizbeth and Bender\s others to face down Uka Uka. Nina has also developed into a more girly girl as she decided to get a girliness upgrade once she got together with Boomer. The Great Time Travel Adventure She returned in The Great Time Travel Adventure where her and Boomer's relationship hit a rift. She was angry that Boomer was beginning to fall in love with the "new: Lizbeth with her being badass and cofident. Nina continued getting jealous of Lizbeth until she broke up with Boomer for looking like he was cheating on her. Nina wondered why Boomer became so attracted to Lizbeth, she realized that he was loving her for main reasons and it wouldn't ever go. Nina however got back with Boomer after he and Lizbeth rescues her, she realized why Boomer loves Lizbeth and accepts his feelings for her. While she accepts Boomer's feelings for Lizbeth Nina still at time's get bit angry at time's fearing that Boomer would try and dumb her for Lizbeth but then she remember that Lizbeth loves Milo and she has nothing to worry about. Post The Great Tiime Travel Adventure Or does she, Nina learns that she is sick and could potentially die leaving Boomer, Lizbeth and the others in shock. She caught some virus that is slowly beginning to kill her however she managed to beat when Lizbeth realized she has the same blood as Nina and saved her from her fate. Now Nina has no way out to repay her. She and Boomer now are with Brick,Butch and the rest of the team. It now seems that Nina is beginning to grow up into a lady which makes her very excited that it happening. She does worry that with her starting to mature, she make lose interest in Boomer who is rather immature, but Pinky and Lizbeth convince her not to worry. When it's becomes apparent no one is at the north pole, Nina calls Boomer up reporting they are coming home, however she does begin worrying what Boomer is going to think when he sees his girlfriend has grown into a teenager and looks sexier than before. During the trip coming home she falls asleep which gets Lizbeth to take her to her or Boomer's room. Have waking up Nina notices her hair has been let down, she feels a bit curvy and now Nina is wearing black leather clothes which she fines very sexy. Lizbeth tells her that Nina wanted to look different for getting home and she complimented to that. Lizbeth calls Boomer to see Nina before leaving, Boomer gets up and Nina tackles him and starts making out with him. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Nina is going to return with Boomer here and like her friends she is going to fight Discord's forces and Sigma's forces. Nina and Boomer will proably hate Discord more when they learn what he did to Boomer's brothers Relationships Boomer (Boyfriend) Nina and Boomer are techinally boyfriend and girlfriend. They became a couple in Slade Strikes back after Nina helped Boomer escape. She came along with him for many adventures. In The Great Time Travel Adventure their realtionship became strained and they broke up since Nina grew jealously towards Lizbeth as part of Boomer's developing crush on her. But they settled things togehter, with Liz's help. Nina and Boomer are like brains and brawn in fighting and she does have some inferior with strength considerng she can't fight which is a reason she is insecure with Lizbeth being a genius and a fighter. She is more grounded than her dumb friend, as she is far more prone to be sane despite her jealously issues. When Boomer gets annoying or sexist to Nina, Nina brings up his incident with Lizbeth where Liz broke his arm and leg by accident in seven seconds just to prove girls are just as good as boys but Boomer know's that girls can be as good as boys. Nina though ocassioanly wonder about Boomer and his brothers on how they are brothers as they are very different from him. When Nina learns of what happened to Boomer's brothers, she is going to threaten to kick Discord's ass 3 ways through Sunday Bender (One of her two Bosses) Nina is good friends with Bender who was also her boss in The V Team Island Adventure while she isn't as close to him as some of the others. She does trust him considerably Bubbles (Great friends) Nina is Bubbles' favorite girl to be with since they share so many common intrests and love talking about Dib and Boomer. Both are femine and girly and can understand each other well. Bubbles was the first person who figured out why Nina dumped Boomer since Nina felt comfortable telling her Dib (Great friends) Like Bender, Nina's relationship to Dib isn't fairy showen but she does care about and like him like a friend Eddy and The V team (Former member of the group) Lizbeth After Boomer, Lizbeth is the person Nina has the most time with. Lizbeth is Nina's best friend and confidante, Nina and Lizbeth both work well together and have shown capabily for a great partnership. Nina and Lizbeth do have some contrasting personalities though, Nina is a girly femine girl with boys, shopping etc on her mind while Lizbeth is a tomboy and has adventures, studies etc on her mind. The latter is even adressed on a snowy day when Nina gets a extreme makeover for her date with Boomer, when Lizbeth thought she overdid it. Nina has some inferiorty issues towards Lizbeth feeling weak to her, as her best friend became tougher and more proactive than her. Nina also has some jealously towards her considering Boomer's feeling for her and thought Lizbeth was going to steal Boomer from her. Nina reconciled with Boomer and Lizbeth however, Nina decides to take the summer to be with her best friend and boy friend. Nina was surpised that she left for something, and Nina hopes she'll come back soon. Now the two are going to travel to the North Pole together to find Santa and learn Chirstmas's truth. She is very different from her yet quite similar. Dr.Cortex (Her Uncle) YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0001.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0002.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0003.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0004.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0005.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0007.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0009.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0010.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0011.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0012.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0013.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Girly Girl Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hailing from the Crash Bandicoot Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Major Characters Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Neutral Good Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in the Beginning Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Sixth In Command Category:Teenage Heroes Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Partial Human Category:Sexy characters Category:Scientists